The Unknown Daughter
by Luna loves u
Summary: What if one of the best known killers had a daughter? What if that killer had no idea that he had a daughter? What if that Daughter fell in love with an assassin?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I, Luna loves u, do not own HxH or any Characters except for Mei.

There was a tense silence in the tunnel, after all they were all here to become hunters and that meant that all others in the room with them were their competition. And who would make friends with someone who would become a threat later on?

In a corner of this tunnel, a girl of about twelve sat, her blue eyes watching the people around her. 'These people are nothing compared to some of the people back at home.' She thought, playing with her long black hair and thinking, 'I wonder how they got here, when they are so weak?' As this question went around and around her head, she noticed that a man was towards her and he seemed to be smiling, but this girl knew that it was fake.

"Hello, I haven't seen you here before. My name is Tonpa and this is my thirty fifth time taking the hunter exam, making me somewhat of a veteran." Tonpa says, all the while thinking, 'Another Rookie, this one should be easy to crush.'

The girl's eyes narrow at the man, analyzing the smug aura around him, 'This man is up to something.' She thought, before turning calmly saying, "Hello I am Mei. What can I do for you?"

Tonpa grins and says, "I just thought that I could come over here and introduce myself, and offer you any help during the exams that you need."

Mei looks at him and nods, "Thank you Tonpa, I might take you up on that." While thinking inside, 'Like hell!'

Tonpa's grin widens and he says, "Then to commemorate our friendship, why don't we have a toast with these?" As he pulls out two cans of soda and hands one to Mei.

Mei looks at the can and wonders, 'I wonder what he put in this? Oh well, not like it's anything that could hurt me; after all I am immune to most poisons.' Shrugging and opening the can, she drinks down the contents of the can and sighs in relief at finally quenching her thirst. "Thanks Tonpa, that really quenched my thirst."

Tonpa who had watched her down the can, snickered and thought, 'Well you won't be so glad in a little while, because you are about to have a bad case of the runnies.' But on the outside, he replied with a "No problem, well I guess if you need anything you know where I am. See you later." He says, before walking away with a wide grin stretched across his face.

Meanwhile behind him, Mei was thinking, 'Huh, just a mild laxative, how boring.' Before turning and catching the eyes of a young silver haired boy, who seemed to have seen the entire situation and was laughing at what had occurred. Mei stares at him in wonder, 'What's wrong with him?' The boy starts to her after he's stopped laughing, making Mei tense up and prepare for a fight.

"Hey, how old are you?" The boy asks in a serious tone.

"Twelve, what about you?" Mei asks.

"Twelve as well, so how was the pop?" He asks, looking at her with an analyzing look.

"Good, especially with laxatives in it." She smirks, to which he returns.

"So you did know, why did you still drink it?" The boy asks.

"Cause it's not like I'll die from it. It's just a simple laxative." She says.

The boy nods and says, "I almost forgot, I'm Killua."

Mei says, "I'm Mei, so how did you know about the poison?"

Killua smirks, "Cause he gave me one too, it wasn't too bad a taste."

"True, it just tastes like flavored soda with a bit of a kick to it." She says, chugging the last bit of the soda.

"So how many do you think will fail this first exam?" He asks her.

Mei thinks about it a few minutes, then says, "I bet about twenty or thirty in the first exam. But by the end, I would estimate their will only be about ten or so of us."

Killua thinks about it and nods, "Well…" Before he was able to finish, the sound of the elevator coming down is heard and everyone turns to see the elevator. Out of the elevator steps three people, all male but ranging in age; one is a young boy, the second is a teenager and the final is a grown man. All the people in the room glared at the new comers and the three seemed to be nervous at the attention they were being given.

Tonpa, who had moved to sit above everyone, jumped down and started talking to the three. A few minutes later a scream sounded and a man was looking at his arms that were disappear in what looked like a shower of Cherry Blossoms. A red haired man stood before him, looking the part of a gesture and smirking sinisterly at the man who was screaming. "Oh how particular...His arms seem to have become flower petals." He says, before opening his arms wide and saying, "No smoke or mirrors here." He then looks down at the man on the ground and says, "Do take care. When you bump into someone, make sure to apologize."

All the examinees around Killua and Mei cringed, whispering about the man 'Hisoka' and how he was here again, along with 'monster' being whispered and talk of the examiner that he had almost killed last year. Inside of Killua and Mei's thoughts the same thing echoed, 'Must watch out for that one, he's strong.' But they also felt no pity for the man without arms, cause they agreed with Hisoka about apologizing if you bump into someone.

After that incident, Killua and Mei just watched the trio that is with Tonpa and laughed when the younger boy took one drink of the soda and spit it out saying something about 'Expired'; causing the other two with him to dump their drinks.

"What do you say to going and getting another few cans of the soda? I'm still thirsty." Killua asks Mei, who nods and follows after Killua. Tonpa seeing them approaching together, watches them warily after the encounter that he had with both; after all who drinks laxative yet shows no signs of it?

Killua calls out in a childish voice, "Tonpa, could I have more of that juice?"

Mei smiles childishly from beside him and says in an equally childish voice, "Yes Tonpa, may we have some more? I think our nerves are acting up."

Tonpa blinks in bewilderment and nods with slight hesitation, before handing over another two cans to the two and watch as they drink them. 'Even though it's only a laxative, if they keep ingesting it then they are going to die of dehydration.' He thinks.

"Worried?" Killua asks, as Tonpa continues to give the two kids looks of worry, "Don't be, poisons don't work on me." He smirks and walks away with a couple of cans he had snatched from Tonpa.

Mei smirks at Tonpa and nods, "I also have immunity to most poisons, but maybe next time you'll think before you underestimate kids." She skips to catch up to Killua and looks at the cans in his hands, leaving Tonpa to gap at them from behind. "Why'd you grab those?" She asks.

"So that we have something to drink later." Killua explains, "After all, we have no idea how long this exam is going to be." He then throws her a can of soda.

Mei looks at him with a look of curiosity, wondering why he had thought of her, "You thought about me?"

Killua just shrugs, "You are the first person to come near me, why wouldn't I?" He asks.

"I guess I forgot that I am no longer at home, cause no one there ever cares for someone else; not even if they are their own kids." She explains, remembering when one of her 'friends' ended up dying after his parents had attacked him for his food. That was just how the place she had grown up in was, the weak fell to the strong and if you were weak death was only a natural part of life.

Killua looks at her with a look of wonder, 'Where could she have grown up that that happened, even my family as assassins' care enough about each other; that if one is about to die another will step in.' But he didn't ask about it, he just nodded and says, "Well I will make sure to take care of you, if you promise to do so in return."

Mei blinks and thinks about the idea, 'A person that will take care of me, even though they just meet me a little while ago, as long as I return the favor? I don't know, what if it's a trick to get me to trust him and then he attacks me when my back is turned?' She looks him in the eyes, 'No, he is genuinely asking me.' She nods, "As long as you don't mind making an oath, I don't mind."

Killua looks confused, "What is an oath?"

"An oath is where both parties in a situation swear they will do something and if they don't the cost will be something that is offered to the other person for the breaking of the deal. Like mine to you would be, I swear to protect you from everything within my power at the time of the incident and if I do not do so I will pay the same amount of damage that was inflicted on you on my own body." She explains, before she slices open her hand and holds it up, "We will seal this oath with blood, so that we will remember our oath with each time we ourselves bleed."

Killua blinks and thinks about it, before seeing the benefits of such a deal, 'For one someone who will always have my back no matter what, plus she will always try to help me. That is more than what my family can give me sometimes.' "Okay, and in return I will do the same for you at all times, with an added detail that we will always support the other even if we can't protect them completely; meaning that even if we can't protect the other, we will do our best to get them out of the situation. If we betray that vow the injury of the one abandoned will become the abandonees." He says, before cutting his hand and holding it up to meet hers.

"Deal!" They say together, as they're hands meet and for those who could feel it, an aura spread through the room signaling the power of their deal to all those around them. They both grin at each other and smile at each other, before they released hands and went back to idly chatting with each other.

A little while later they heard what could only be described as something ringing, and the rumbling of a wall lifting. A man who was standing in front of the now lifted wall, speaks up and says, "Sorry for the wait. The period for the Hunter applicants has ended. The Hunter exam will now begin!" Everyone around them grins or smirks, before the man once again speaks, "A word of caution. If you are short on luck or ability, you could very well end up seriously injured or dead. Those who accept the risks, please follow me. Otherwise, please exit via the elevator behind you." The man pauses here and waits to if anyone leaves, but no one does. "Very well. All 404 applicants in Phase One."

He then about turns and begins marching, all the applicants following behind him while some grumbled about random things. A few minutes passed and the people in front of them, picked up their pace causing Killua and Mei to as well. The man then calls back to the examinees, "I neglected to introduce myself. I am Satotz, the Phase One Examiner. I shall lead you to the exam's Second Phase."

"Second Exam? What about the First?" Someone from the back asks.

"It has already commenced." Satotz states.

This caused many stun questions of 'Already began?' from within the crowd.

"You must follow me to the Second Phase." Satotz says, "This is the exam's First Phase."

"Just follow you?" Many whisper in back.

The Examiner nods and goes on to explain that while he cannot tell them how far they will go, or when they would arrive; he would just lead them there. Killua and Mei just look at each other and shrug before following after the man.

So that is the end of this first chapter and just to tell you now, this fanfiction will be following the 2012 remake of Hunter x Hunter. I hope you enjoy the next few chapter, when I upload them.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, so second chapter…. Wow I feel accomplished. This'll be the first time I update a story in 2 weeks or less for the next chapter. So, YAY ME! Anyways on with the show!

Luna loves u: Killua, mind doing the honors for me?

Killua: *Grinning that evil cat grin* Luna loves u does not own Hunter x Hunter…. which includes me!

Luna loves u: *In the corner with a large cloud over her head* The only thing I own is the character Mei…

"Hey Killua, do you think we are close to the exit?" Mei asks, as they zigzag their way through the crowd.

Killua hums in thought, "I hope so, this is kind of boring just following this guy. Hopefully the next test is more interesting."

Mei nods, hoping that they were almost done with this test cause she was also bored.

Then from behind them they hear, "Hey! Wait up, kids!" Causing them to both go "Hum?" And turn to see the old man that came off the elevator last. The old man then starts lecturing about showing respect to the Hunter exams and how Killua should be running not riding the skateboard. Killua and Mei just blink at the old man trying to understand what he is yelling about.

Finally, Killua asks, "Why?" After the old man yells something about 'cheating'.

The man replies, "This is an Endurance Test!" Leaving Killua and Mei to look at each other in confusion, 'When had that been said?'

A boy's voice calls from behind them, "No it isn't. The examiner just told us to follow him." Making Mei nod in agreement and the man yell about how 'Gon whose side are you on?'

Killua, after staring at the boy for a few minutes, skates back to him and asks, "How old are you?"

To which the boy replies, "Twelve Years Old." and Mei and Killua think 'Same age as me', after skating for a few seconds Killua kicks off his skateboard and starts to run beside Gon and Mei, "Guess I'll run."

Mei grins, knowing that they had just added a third to their party of two making it a trio. "I'm Killua." He introduces himself.

"I'm Gon." The boy replies.

"I'm Mei, nice to meet you Gon." Mei says, "I am also Twelve." Gon waves at her and grins, as they begin talking while still running.

Behind them the old man grumbles about brats inside his mind.

*Twenty Minutes Later*

They had been running for a long time and some of the weaker contestant had stopped running, or were slowly going towards the back of the pack. This included the old man who Gon had identified as Leorio, who was slowly but surely beginning to stop. Gon, realizing that Leorio wasn't behind them anymore, stopped and turned around causing Killua and Mei to also stop. Looking back Leorio didn't look so good, what with all the sweat and the heavy gasping, he looked like he was dying. For a few moments, the three kids just started at him, before Killua, "Let go." But Gon just stood there and stared at him, almost like he was willing him to keep going.

Suddenly, Leorio was up and running past them screaming about how he would be a hunter and running up to about the front-middle of the group. Gon grins and uses his fishing pool to grab Leorio's suitcase, causing Mei and Killua's eyes to widen in childish glee. "Hey that was cool. Let me try?" Killua asks, with Gon replying, "Sure, if you let me try your skateboard and Mei lets me use those items in her bag on her back." Killua nods, but Mei looks a little hesitant, making the boys look at her in worry, "Mei, I don't have to if you don't want me too. I didn't mean to upset you." Gon states, worry shining through his eyes.

"No, it's just that…. well let me show you what is in this bag." She then turns the bag around and straps it to her front, before opening it and revealing a bag full of medical supplies, food and clothes.

The boys blink in wonder, before Gon asks, "Mei, why do you have all of that?"

Mei just blushes, embarrassed, as she says, "Well…. I just didn't want to leave it behind." She lies, making Killua's eyes narrow and Gon look at her in confusion.

"Mei, why did you lie just now?" Gon asks, before Killua can snap at her.

Mei just blinks at Gon, "How...What…" She stumbles for a few seconds, "Look I'm not ready yet to tell you."

Gon and Killua just nod, not really understanding completely, but realizing that that bag held all of her belongings.

"Anyways, I will let you use the medical supplies and anything else in there; just leave my clothes alone." She says, narrowing her eyes at them; leaving them to furiously nod their heads.

They ran for a few more minutes before catching up with the other two and passing them, but not really going that far ahead.

Kurapika chose that time to ask Leorio 'why he wanted to become a hunter to get money?' and then explains that the reason why his clan was targeted by the Phantom Troupe was for their 'Scarlet Eyes'. This made Leorio reveal that he had had a friend with a deadly illness and that if Leorio had had money that he could have saved his friend. Mei looks back at both of them and gives them a soft look, understanding the agony that they went through, not that the boys in question noticed her look.

"See you at the finish line, old timer." Killua calls, not really understanding the think air around them.

Leorio shouts, "I am not an old timer. I am a teenager just like you!" Causing looks of shock to be aimed at him from all the friends around him.

After recovering from her shock, Mei calls to the boys, "Hey want to race to the exit?"

"But…" Gon goes to say, before looking up and seeing the exit up ahead, "Yeah, the losers have to buy dinner for the winner!"

"You're on!" Killua says, speeding up.

All three of the children, say, "Ready, Set, GO!" and off they went in blurs.

The rest of the contestants felt a draft passes them by as one blur of dark purple passes, then two other blurs of green and silver follows; making some of the contestants' blink in confusion, until they realize that they had just been passed. Following shortly behind, Kurapika and Leorio watch as the three children pass by the stopped examiner; with Mei first and the boys tying for second.

"Goal!" They scream, as they pass Satsoz.

"I was first!" All three of them cry, only to blink and begin arguing among themselves about who was first.

Gon turns to Satsoz and asks, "Who was first?"

Satsoz, who had been watching them in wonder, blinks and says, "I believe the young lady was first and you boys tied."

"Aww!" The boys cry, looking at Mei who was grinning at her victory.

"Well, I don't see why we all can't enjoy a dinner together and split the check three-ways." Mei says, smiling at the two boys; who grin back at her in thanks.

The rest of the examinees come out of the tunnel and collapse, while a wall closes off the tunnel and traps some of the examinees inside it.

"Hey, is this where the second exam is?" Gon asks Satsoz.

"No, we still have a bit to go." Satsoz says.

Gon and Killua pout at that, but Mei can feel the environment around them, tense with bloodlust and want for food, 'This will be fun.' She thinks.

As the fog fades, a forest is reviled to them and Satsoz says, "The Numere Wetlands, as known as the Swindlers Swamp. We must cross them to get to the second exam. This place is home to many bizarre animals, many of them cunning, insatiable creatures who deceive humans and prey upon them. Be very careful. If you let them fool you… you're dead. These wetland creatures will use every trick in the book to fool their prey. An ecosystem in which creatures obtain food through deceit…Hence the name Swindlers Swamp. Stay very close to me so you won't be deceived." He finishes and turns back to face the forest, with every examinee watching him closely.

Leorio decides at that moment to say, "What a joke. How can they fool us, when we're expecting it?"

Mei, who was beside him, shot him a look and was about to say something, when from beside them they heard, "Don't let them fool you!"

Leorio glares in the direction the voice came from, "I just said that they can't."

A man steps out from the side of the building, that housed the tunnel, "Don't fall for it…. He's lying to you." He points to Satsoz and yells, "He's an imposter! He isn't an examiner…. I'm the real examiner!" He points to himself.

Mei sighs, knowing without a doubt that this man was lying, but hearing the mummers passing in the crowd about 'Imposter?'

Leorio just proves her right, as he says, "Imposter? What is going on here? Then who is he?"

The man most likely realizing that he is winning some of the examinees trust, says, "Look at this…" and pulls out a monkey that looks very much like Satsoz. Gon even goes so fall as to say how much alike it looks. The man goes on to explain, "It's a man-faced ape, one of the creatures of the Numere lands." Making all the people ask about the creature. The man further explains, "Man-faced apes like the taste of fresh human flesh. However, their limbs are long and thin, so they are quiet weak. That's why they disguised themselves as humans. They trick humans into following them into these wetlands, where they team up with other animals to kill and devour them. He intends to trap every single applicant!"

The other examinees were murmuring about the examiner, while Mei just shook her head at their stupidity. However, she soon tenses as cards fly through the air in the direction of the two men; one catching them between his fingers and the other dropping to the ground with cards riddling his body. The examinees all blink in shock and turn to look at who had thrown the card, only to see Hisoka.

Hisoka just smirks, "I see, I see…. That decides it, you are the real one!" and all the examinees just gapped at the fact that the man they doubted as the examiner was the actual one.

"Examiners are Hunters," Hisoka explains, "Selected by the community to perform this duty without pay. Any Hunter, that bears the title we seek, would have been able to block that attack."

Satsoz says, "I shall take that as a compliment. However, should you attack me again, for any reason, I will report you for turning on an examiner. And you will be immediately disqualified."

Hisoka agrees and the examiner goes on to comment that the man was a Man-faced Ape and that it was planning to lure the contestants' away and eat them. Satsoz then warns a second time against losing him in the fog, and tells them that they needed to be off.

Thus starting the second part of the first exam….


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I, Luna loves u, own nothing except for my OC Mei!

To my first reviewer:

imsuchafangirlofIllumi: I love that you love this story already! I hope you continue reading, as I will continue uploading.

Now on with the story:

After the incident with Hisoka, the contestants moved towards where the second exam would be held.

They follow Satsoz through puddles of swamp water, as Satsoz says, "Pay attention now. Be sure to stay close behind me." Which all examinees try, even as the fog rolls in and birds could be heard cawing above.

Kurapika says, "The fog is thickening."

Mei nods in agreement from behind him, "I think that it's going become more dangerous, we need to speed up." She was feeling the increased bloodthirst from in front of them and knew that if they didn't get past Hisoka, they were going to get caught in a fight they couldn't win.

"We would if we could…" Kurapika says, and Mei realized that what he said was true; they couldn't speed up.

'Damn!' She thought, wincing at the still increasing blood lust.

However, before she had time to worry about that the people in front of them disappeared, and what looked like strawberries were floating in midair. One of the candidates began walking towards it only to be grabbed up in the mouth, of a Noggin Luggin' Tortoise.

'Great, just what we need!' Mei thinks, as she and the other two go back to back facing, the now numerous giant tortoises. 'Well looks like we drew the bad straw!'

The Tortoise in front of them launches itself at them and Leorio grabs a large stick to put in the attacking Tortoises' mouth, only to be yanked into the air and swung around like a doll.

"Leorio!" Kurapika calls, before pulling out his bokken and jumping in the air; only to come down hard and pokes the Tortoise in the eye, making it fling Leorio and screech in pain. Kurapika drops to the ground and calls out, "Leorio, Mei, this is our opportunity."

Mei and Leorio nod and run after Kurapika, who is already running ahead.

After a few minutes of running, Leorio sees something out of the corner of his eyes and stops the rest of them; at their questioning looks he points, "Look over there."

Following Leorio's finger, the other two tense up at the sight of Hisoka surrounded by several people and being threatened.

'These fools! Have they lost their minds!' Mei wonders, feeling the difference in their strength and wincing when Hisoka pulls out a single card.

Hisoka pushes out a large amount of Killer Intent, before cutting those surrounding him into pieces and leaving only one; who collapses and starts to crawl away, begging for someone to help him only to be cut into half. Hisoka then turns on Mei, Kurapika and Leorio causing them to tense; ready for a fight.

"Leorio, Mei. On my signal, we run in opposite directions." Kurapika says, resulting in Leorio to say 'What?' and Mei to give him a look like he is crazy.

Kurapika continues to explain, "He is vastly more experienced in real combat. The three of us won't stand a chance. We cannot afford to squander time in a pointless fight!"

This caused Mei and Leorio to tense up and watch Hisoka closer, before Kurapika shouts, "Now!" and dashes off towards the right side of the forest. Mei heads towards the left side and Leorio heads straight back.

As they split, Hisoka just watches them leave and applauds them for their quick thinking, laughing and scaring all of the forest creatures off. However, he stops laughing as Leorio comes back and is wielding another large stick.

'That Idiot! What is he doing?!' Mei thinks, stopping and turning to rush back to help Leorio, 'Better yet, what am I doing?!' But she doesn't stop, and it is a good thing too because not even seconds after she turned back, she watched as Gon hit Hisoka in the face with that 'damn' fishing pole of his!

Hisoka looked over at him and is amused at least, before asking to see the 'interesting' weapon, as he put it and begins to walk towards Gon; making Mei speed up. He then vanishes, appearing behind Gon; after decking Leorio who had tried to protect Gon.

Mei growls in her head at the perverted grin on Hisoka's face, as he lifts Gon off the ground and is smirking at his chocking face, 'Let's see how you like this, you asswipe!' She thinks, before leaping off the ground and sideways kicking Hisoka in the face; making him drop Gon and skid back a couple of feet with a look of surprise on his face.

"Keep your hands off Gon, you ass!" She screams, standing in front of Gon and baring her teeth at Hisoka, much to his apparent amusement.

Hisoka just chuckles and says, "Oh~, another person come to save them?"

Mei shivers at the tone he takes, but instead of cowering she growls in reply, "And don't you forget it you creepy clown!"

Hisoka's eyes narrow, warning Mei that she had made him mad, but she really didn't care and only continued growling at him. This glaring contest continued until Hisoka's phone range and a male voice tells Hisoka that they are nearing the site for the second exam. Hisoka replies with an affirmative and shuts his phone, "Well my unripe fruits, I will be taking my leave." He then grabs Leorio and takes off, but not without a few words of reassurance that Leorio wouldn't be hurt in his care and another glare at Mei.

Mei, who had been tense all that time, collapsed and sighed; before turning on Gon and screaming, "YOU IDIOT, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" and chewing the boy out, who only rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Hey Mei, what is that?" Gon asks, after Mei is finished yelling and they are on the way to the second exam, pointing to the book tattooed on back of her neck where the curve of her spine is.

Mei looks to see what he was talking about, "Oh that? That is a book, my mom said that my dad always was carrying one."

"Your mother let you get tattoos?!" Kurapika asks, gapping at the image.

Mei nods, "She said she prefers tattoos to drinking, smoking, or any other thing that most teenagers do at my age. Plus, she would never deny me something to remember my dad, after all I have never met him and she has always told me that he had to leave so that he could protect us. I just asked her if me getting a tattoo was better than me going to other means to remember him. Trust me, in the town I grew up in it would have been easy to get into all sorts of trouble; so she was glad to only have a tattooed child."

"Cool, do you have any others?" Gon asks, looking at her shirt and trying to see all the tattoos under it.

"Yah, but you'll have to wait…. some of the tattoos are personal and I never show them to anyone. If you prove you are trust worthy, then maybe I will show you." Mei says, grinning at Gon, who was pouting.

"Okay." Gon says, as they walk into the opening for the second exam and find Leorio leaned up against a tree and unhurt (at least more than already) as promised.

Killua, who spotted them, waves and runs over to greet them; yammering on about how he didn't think he would see them again.

Mei just snicker at the boys and grins at them when they look at her in confusion. She couldn't wait till the next exam started, she wondered what it had in store for them.


End file.
